The present invention relates to electric motor assemblies of the type having a rotor on which is mounted a centrifugal actuator and a bladed blower with the spring loaded lever members of the actuator projecting through a recess in the bladed blower and more particularly to a cover assembly for such an electric motor which cover assembly serves to prevent particulate contaminant buildup on the centrifugal actuator mounted on the rotor and to efficiently direct blower air flow.
It is known in the electric motor art to mount a bladed blower and centrifugal actuator on a motor shaft such as in a capacitator start motor where the floating plate of the actuator can serve as a switch actuator and mechanical brake. In such arrangements the spring-loaded lever members of the centrifugal actuator can project through a recess arrangement in the back plate of the blower to provide an efficient, compact and easy to assemble motor structure. The blade blower serves to direct a cooling air stream over the electric motor and, as mentioned, the centrifugal actuator serves to operate as both switch actuator and mechanical brake for the rotor motor.
The present invention recognizes that such an electric motor arrangement, however, often leads to the build-up of contaminants on parts of the centrifugal actuator, particularly in those situations where a motor of this type is employed with particulate generating tools--such as in the sawdust-generating woodworking industry. Further, the present invention recognizes that the motor cooling air flow stream generated by the blower must not be inhibited or inefficient in its flow function because of the compactly assembled nature of the centrifugal actuator and adjacent blower on the rotor shaft. Recognizing these problems, the present invention provides a unique cover assembly which not only efficiently directs air flow to be delivered by a bladed blower but at the same time ensures protection of the centrifugal actuator from contaminant build-up. The present invention accomplishes this with a novel and efficient cover assembly structure which requires a minimum of inexpensive materials which can be manufactured and assembled (and disassembled, if necessary) in a straightforward, efficient and economical manner with a minimum of steps.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.